Inicios de la Oscuridad Parte 2
by elsonic-RainbowDash
Summary: Un ángel de la noche aterrizo en la vieja Equestria solo para saciar su sed de destrucción, al saber que esa tierra tiene algo en especial, cuenta su relato de las almas y criaturas que se apodero para llevar a cabo su propósito maligno.


Solo se desmayó, quedando su cuerpo dormido en medio del bosque, pero seguíamos platicando en su mente, el flotaba en el vacío de su débil mente, corrompida por mí:

Discord.- ¿Dónde estamos?

"Velo Negro".- Este lugar, son tus pensamientos, es la parte de tu mente y alma.

Discord.- Velo Negro, ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?, no veo nada, es como si mi mente estuviera vacía.

"Velo Negro".- Recuerda que ya no es tu mente, es nuestra mente, y esta así por la oscuridad que te brinde, el poder que te di.

El pobre tenía miedo, sentí pena por él:

"Velo Negro".- (Suspiro) ¿Por qué tienen miedo a la oscuridad? No se dan cuenta que si no fuera por la oscuridad no existiría el bien, la luz no se daría a conocer, no habría colores sin el negro, es más, no existiría tu amo.

Discord.- ¡NO MENSIONES EN ESTA COMVERSACIÓN A MI AMO!

"Velo Negro".- ¿Por qué no? Yo también lo conozco, él fue quien me encarcelo en su prisión, le llama "el abismo", pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que este mundo existiera, solo quiero lo que tú quieres, venganza, esos dos hermanos son mi razón del porque me entregué a la oscuridad, al caos, a la destrucción, y sobre todo, a la desarmonía.

Discord.- Mi amo no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¿Por qué también hacerle daño a él?

"Velo Negro.- Él es el hermano de Hyperión, él también te traicionara, no importa cuánto afecto o cuanto amor le tengas, todo mundo te traicionara, no confíes en nadie, solo en mí, al fin y al cabo, somos amigos.

El lloro por la cruel realidad que le mencione, cada vez su mente se corrompía más, era tan divertido, su furia crecía y crecía y su corazón era cada vez más oscuro y más negro al igual que su alma.

Discord.- Entonces, que es lo que sigue en esta travesía.

"Velo Negro".- Te habías tardado en preguntarme, el segundo pacto, está en dejarte abrazar por la oscuridad, abrázala, siéntela, vívela, confía en ella, es tu amiga, yo soy tu amigo, juntos, destruiremos imperios, tierras, dejaremos desierto este mundo, daremos fin a Hyperión y a tu amo, Grapha, juntos, tendrás a Celestia para ti, y nada más para ti.

Cada vez que hablaba, su mente y su alma se retorcían, se convertía en otro sujeto, y se oscurecía más y más su mente.

"Velo Negro".- Pero, solo hay una condición, no volverás al lado de la luz jamás, y yo te protegeré por siempre.

Discord.- De acuerdo.

Estrechamos la mano, y despertó de su sueño. No me vio, pero seguía hablando con él, en su mente, y mi figura se mostraba en su reflejo y en su sombra.

Discord.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

"Velo Negro".- Exactamente un año.

Discord.- Pero ¿Pareciera que fueron minutos?

"Velo Negro".- JAJAJAJAJAJA…..EL tiempo vuela, ¿no lo crees Discord?

Discord.- por cierto, ¿Dónde estás?

"Velo Negro".- Mira tú sombra.

Vio una gran piedra, y al ver su sombra, se movía con libertad, era yo, les dije que mi figura era también su sombra.

Discord.- Pero que rayos.

"Velo Negro".- ¿Sorprendido? No deberías, ya que somos uno ahora, pongamos en práctica lo que tienes ahora, destruye este bosque, con tu poder.

Discord.- Jeje…..Sera un placer.

Solo movió un dedo e incinero todo el bosque, él se sorprendió de su nuevo poder, y a la vez, rio como un sicópata, lo había cambiado, admire mi obra, y me reí junto con él, era divertido, me encantaba que se riera así, no me preocupe de nada, todo iba según lo planeado.

"Velo Negro".- Amigo mío, es hora de destruir este mundo.

Discord.- y acabar con los traidores, con las alimañas e insectos, todos verán mi furia, será el fin de Equestria.

Nos fuimos del bosque todo destruido directo a esa tierra que el menciono, por fin, un alma corrompida, una criatura con el poder de un dios de la destrucción, del caos, es hora de impartir desarmonía, de destruir, de aniquilar, de matar, de acabar con la vida que me aprisionaron desde el principio de los tiempos, Discord se podría divertir, Hyperión, Grapha y Celestia pronto desearían no haber nacido.


End file.
